Love Triangle
by clairelaniermiller18
Summary: Beck, Jade, Tori. It's all so confusing! Thoughts, Feelings, Dialog! "I've got it all!" :
1. Chapter 1

*** writer's note. this is my first fan fiction. please be nice. also, do you think i should combine the thoughts and dialogue from each chapter into one? or just leave it as sections published seperatley?***

Chapter 1 thoughts

Beck-

I'm torn. Between the girl I have and the girl I want. iI love her. But I'm dating someone else. Someone else I also love. It makes me feel dirty inside. Like, somehow, by loving her and being mesmerized by her beauty, I'm cheating.

I could never cheat. I'm not that kind of guy. Plus, I wouldn't be able to stand the consequences. But every second that I see her I feel so guilty. I should just move on, or, rather, move back. But I can't stay away.

When I talk to her… I feel so nervous, so … giddy! Even more when she talks to me. This kid of happiness should be illegal.

Jade-

He likes her. He still loves me, but now he likes her, too. I have to hate her. Be mean and vicious to hide my jealousy. I have to show him off every chance I get. I don't know what I'd do if he left.

I have to keep him interested in me. But how? I'm not nearly as great as her. I know I pretend to be, but it's all an act. I suppose I AM a good actress. Still. I don't deserve him.

I don't like having to be mean to her. It's so hard. Much harder than with other people. She doesn't react like she should. She's too nice. But she's a threat.

Tori-

It must be so obvious that I like him. I just know everyone can tell. It makes me nervous. And scared. Because of her.

He likes me. I think. No I'm sure. Well, pretty sure. What should I do? How do I deal with this? I don't even want to Think about what would happen if he acted on his feelings. But I do. Every night he keeps me up, thinking.

What would she do? Would she resort to violence? Would she ignore me? Would everyone else? She must know. Deep down inside. It'll happen eventually. And she's scared, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 1 dialogue

Beck- Hey Tori!

Tori- Oh! Hi Beck, whats up? How's Jade?

Beck- She's good. Well. As good as she can be.

Tori- yeah. So…

Beck- Yeah! So! I was wondering if… um... you… were… uuhhh… busy Saturday night?

Tori- no, why?

Beck- oh. Ummm… I.. was hoping you could…or would…. Ummmm… help me practice a song! For Jade! Our anniversary is coming up soon! Yeah! and….yep.

Tori- well, I suppose I could help… but you do remember how well a song went over for Trina's birthWeek. Are you sure that's such a good idea?

Beck- oh! Yeah! Ok, then um… nev-nevermind.

Tori- ok. So I don't need to come?

Beck- guess not. Well, I'll um. See you later, then? Oh! Hey Jade!

(Beck walks away leaving Tori standing at her locker, somewhat confused)

Jade- Why were you talking to Tori?

Beck- just, ya know, talking… about… You! Obviously!

Jade- me? Why were you talking about me behind my back?

Beck-OH! Nononnononono! We were discussing your amazingness! because you are so very amazing that you're all I can think about.

Jade- good, don't go around thinking about other girls.

*Jade and Beck kiss*


	3. Chapter 3

Hey readers! I love you so much! Thank you so much for the reviews! I really want to know your opinions! I have the next chapter typed but I can't publish it yet because I can't connect to the wifi. I'm typing this on my friends computer. I'll post the next chapter asap. Here's a preview

Jade-

He was lying. I'm sure of it. But, then again, everything about her makes me worry. Especially her with him.

I shouldn't be worrying. At least not for a while. He's too nervous around her to do anything. That's about the only good thing going on lately. And I plan to use this small weakness in their relationship to my advantage. I sure hope he stays nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 2 thoughts

Jade-

He was lying. I'm sure of know it. It makes me so worried. But, then again, everything about her makes me worry. Especially her with him.

I shouldn't be worrying. At least not for a while. He's too nervous around her to do anything. That is about the only good thing going on lately. And I plan to use this small weakness in their relationship to my advantage. I sure hope he stays nervous.

Beck-

There she is. I feel like a 4th grader with a crush on a seventh grader. Like there's no way she could ever like me. But, maybe… well I hope that's all this is, a crush. That's something I can handle. Something I have much more experience with than (is it?) love.

For being an actor and having so much experience being other people, I can't even be myself. I'm afraid she can see right through me. I'm afraid she knows everything I'm thinking. She makes me happy, and excited, and… awe-struck. But I'm so much more comfortable with Jade. I'm not constantly afraid of how she'll judge me. But, maybe now I am.

Tori-

I can't manage to figure it out. Their relationship, that is. Why are they still together? Or rather, why were they together in the first place? She's never very nice to him. But he obviously loves her. Shes very protective, or maybe the better word is possessive, of him. And very affectionate toward him. But maybe that's just in public to support her claim to him.

She needs him. Because he calms her. He supports her. Without him she'd not only be upset and get revenge, she'd crumble. She would never be the same. How could I do that? I couldn't. I can't. we can't.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 2 dialogue

Jade- Hey,babe, I've been meaning to talk to you.

Beck- About…

Jade- our relationship.

Beck- huh?

Jade- no, I don't want to break up.

Beck- why would I think that? It wasn't like it sounded like you were leading up to that…

Jade- anyway… our relationship needs some… understanding.

Beck- ugh. What do I have to do?

Jade- spend more time with Tori.

Beck- *cough* What? You want me to spend more time with her? Tori? The girl you hate?

Jade-I never said I hated her. Just that I don't like her.

Beck- but you never want me to spend time with other girls. Why now?

Jade- you need to be more sensitive. More in-touch with how girls think. Tori is so open and annoyingly talkative. I figured she'd be best to train you.

Beck- ok. Whatever. As long as you are happy.

Jade- good. See you later.

(they kiss and Jade walks away leaving Beck very confused)

(Tori walks by humming indecipherably. Beck steps in front of her)

Tori- oh! Hello!

Beck- I, um, need to tell you something?

Tori- (mimicking Beck) ok?

Beck- Jade…

Tori- your girlfriend

Beck-yes. Um… she said…

Tori- for you to never talk to me or any other girl ever again?

Beck- n-no?

Tori-then what, pray tell, did she say?

Beck- she said for me to spend more time with you? Something about feminine touchiness?

Tori- oh-kay?

Beck- yeah…

Tori- well, right now I am walking to Sikowitz. Care to join me?

Beck- I suppose…

(they walk away and Tori starts humming again, Beck looking as confused as ever)


	6. Chapter 6

*Author's note* this is not necessary to the story whatsoever!

I just wanted to shout out to my readers all across the globe! I live in the United States, but I am getting readers from the United Kingdom, Singapore, the Netherlands, the Revear of Moldova, Bulgaria, Germany, Canada, and Malaysia! I am so happy! Anyway, thanks everyone so much for the reviews, they really help me and encourage me! I'd love it if you gave me your opinions on how to improve the story. I really want to know what you want to happen. I love you, bye! Enjoy the next chapter! :k


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 3 thoughts

Tori- I haven't figured it out yet. Why she wants us to spend more time together. It kind of goes against everything she's ever said, or done, or implied. Maybe that's why she's doing this. I'm something she doesn't know how to deal with.

Jade- I don't think its working. He's supposed to be nervous and jittery. Make her think he's weird. Or stalkerish. Or something. Anything to make her not like him anymore.

Beck- well, I'm studying her. Like I'm supposed to. Her feelings and actions and reactions. Or whatever. I have a feeling this is not the point. This is not the reason I was told to spend more time with Tori. At least I'm less nervous around her now.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 3 dialog

Beck- so what are you thinking about?

Tori- I can't tell you.

Beck- well now I absolutely _have _to know!

Tori- nope.

Beck- hey, you agreed to this outrageous studying experiment thing.

Tori- not really, not officially, you have no proof

Beck- fine. What was the last thing you were thinking about that I'm allowed to know?

Tori- hmmmm…. Oh yeah! Why you so whipped?

Beck- now what on earth would make you think I am whipped?

Tori- (laughing) ok . whatever

*Jade walks up, laughing immediately stops*

Jade- what are you two talking about that is so funny?

Beck- just feeling analisizations? Feminine… mindset?

Jade- well, sounds like you've learned enough. There's no longer a need for the two of you to socialize. Bye, Tori. C'mon Beck.


	9. Chapter 9

Beck- What was that for? I was just getting to know her!

Jade- yeah! A little too well!

Beck- What are you talking about? Tori and I are, excuse me, were, just friends!

Jade- well, not anymore!

Beck- Obviously! But why? What, were you threatened by her or something?

Jade- NO!... yes.

Beck- Jade, you know I would never leave you for another girl.

Jade- I know.

Beck- or a guy for that matter.

Jade- that's not funny

Beck- Jade. Look at me. I could never leave you. I love you. You are magnificent. You are the flame that lights up my life every second that I even think about you. You know that.

Jade- don't be so cheesy.

*he gives her a look of slight anger*

Jade- yes. I know. But… why were you so buddy, buddy with Tori?

Beck- because you told me to! And I'd do anything for you! It's really not clicking in there is it? *he taps her forehead lightly* hellooo? Anybody home? I looovveee youuuuuuu!

-kissing-

-bell rings-

Sikowitz- on to class lovebirds save it for the farmer's market!

***help me! I need reviews! I have no idea what to do with this story! It has come to a reallllyy bad dead end. A screeching hault. I don't know what to do and I need your help! Thaksso much! I love you!****


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 5 thoughts

Tori-

I miss him so much. More than I knew I could. More than I've ever missed anyone. I see them walking down the hall, holding hands. It goes the same way every time: I try to make the best of and smile at him, like a friend would. He just looks surprised and scared. Then he quickly looks away. I want to cry. But I can't show her how weak I am. Meanwhile, she's been staring me down the whole time. Scaring everyone.

When he's alone, which is almost never, he just looks at the ground the whole time and avoids eye contact. The only person who still talks to me is Cat.

Beck-

I am absolutely miserable. I miss her so much. I can't make eye contact with her because I think jade will notice or ill break down crying in front of everyone. I don't know which is worse.

Jade doesn't talk to me much outside of school anymore. I don't make much of an effort to talk to her, either. Our relationship is falling to pieces, but she'll never let me go free.

Jade- I think he's depressed. It's her fault. She led him on. She tried to steal him from me. There's not much left to steal now. But I still can't handle letting him go. Especially not when I know he'll run straight to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 5 words and actions and DRAMA! Please don't skip to the end. Please. Sorry if its hard to follow. There's a lot of movement that I have to identify.

Setting: outside lunch area. **Cat**, **Robbie**, **André**, **Rex **(who is asleep in Robbie's lap) and **Sinjin** are sitting together at a table.

**Cat**(waving toward **Jade** and **Beck**)- Hi Jade! Hi Beck! Come sit with us!

(**Jade** continues walking and pretends not to have heard her)

**Beck**- ok! (turns around and starts to walk toward** Cat **and friends)

(**Jade** grabs **Beck**'s arm) Whispering angrily: Beck, you know I don't want to sit with them. They—

**Beck**- calm down. It's just lunch.

( they walk over to the table and sit down)

**André**- Hey Beck! Haven't seen you much lately. What's up?

**Beck**- Well, I've been—  
**Jade**- WE've been busy with school and After school acting classes, not that we need them.

**André**- oh-kay then.

(Awkward silence… doesn't last long )

**Cat**- So Jade,

**Jade**- WHAT?

**Cat**- nevermind.

**Jade**- Oh no, now I need to know what you were going to say. Go on, say it.

**Cat**- ok! :DI was just wondering if your purple highlights were real. Because I dye my hair this color, in case you didn't know. But some people have hair that is naturally red, well not this shade of red, but more plain. I prefer not to be plain so I dyed my hair this color. I have to re-dye it sometimes or the natural color will show where it has grown in at the top. What was I talking about again?

**Robbie**- Jade's Highlights.

**Cat**- Oh! And anyway I was wondering if yours were real because I've never seen people with naturally purple hair but I didn't know about you because you know you didn't sweat for a long time. But then you did so I don't know what that really has to do with it but something. And are they real? Yes? No? Will you tell me?

Jade- no.

**Cat**- no what? No, you won't tell me or no, they aren't real?

**Jade**- *groans* no one has naturally purple hair, Cat.

**Cat**- oh. Ok! (confused for a moment and then happy)

(**Tori** walks by. **Cat** waves at **Tori**.)

**Cat**- Tori! Come sit with us! I saved you a spot!

**Jade**- (loudly) but we took it so there's not enough room anymore.

**Cat**- I'll move over.

**Sinjin**- you can move closer to me.

**Cat**- ok!

(**Tori **walks over. **Sinjin** moves closer to J**ade**)

**Jade**- Move over you bushy headed imbecile.

(**Cat** moves closer to **Sinjin**. **Tori** sits between **Cat **and **Robbie**)

**Robbie**- Hey Tori, how was language arts?

**Tori** (using a British accent)- Jolly good. We debated the similarities between a British accent and that of an (changes to Australian accent) Australian. My argument was pulled apart like ribs straight of the bar bee and tossed to the dingoes.

(Everyone but **Jade** laughs. **Beck** stops laughing immediately when he sees **Jade**)

**Cat**- oooh! That was good! Now do Jade!

**Tori**- no, that's enough.

(**Cat** frowns)

**Jade**- no, go ahead.

**Tori**- well, I'm not very good at impressions of people.

**Jade**- don't make up excuses.

**Tori **(trying to talk like **Jade**)- ummm… I'm Jade. I don't like Tori. I make sure everyone knows I'm dating Beck because I don't want him to be stolen. It may even be my biggest fear. Beck, Tell me you love me.

**Beck**- I love you Tori.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
